Camp Oakbrige
by Roxie-albright
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Kate, Ethan, Tudgeman, and some new friends spend a long exciting summer as counselors at a nearby sleepaway camp...please R&R to lemme know if i should keep going RE EDITED!!!!
1. the beginning

Miranda stretched and yawned. The sun shone brightly in her eyes as she struggled to find the alarm clock and shut it off. The first day of summer and already she was forced to wake up at 7:00 am. What a rotten thing to do to a soon to be high school junior. She stretched out and thought about the summer that was soon to be underway. Her and her best friends Lizzie and Gordo had signed up to be counselors at a summer camp nearby. Ethan, Tudgeman and Kate were also going to be working there. Miranda dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Gazing in the mirror she decided that she didn't look half-bad today. Her new short layered and highlighted hair was looking pretty good when the light from the window hit It and her new berry flavored lip gloss would look cute today with her khaki shorts and light pink tank top. Her contacts were a pain in the butt to get in and she almost poked her eye out when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Randa its Lizzie"  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"I'm picking up Gordo and coming straight to your house so be ready to leave in like ten minutes"  
  
"Ugh! Sure thing Lizzie but let me go now so that I can finish getting ready"  
  
"Sure thing. Toodles!"  
  
"Later gator"  
  
Miranda hurriedly shoved some last minute things into her suitcase, patted her dog on the head and ran out the door.  
  
Gordo decided that Lizzie's car wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was. It was an old vintage bug that her mother had given to her when she turned sweet sixteen. The paint was chipping, it didn't have a CD player, and the windows didn't go all the way down but it was better than what he had, which was nothing. He was lazily drumming on the dashboard as Lizzie drove him and Miranda up to the camp where they would be spending their entire summer. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten sucked into this. Lizzie was looking quite cute on this particular day. Her long blonde sun kissed hair was up in a ponytail and her Jean shorts were fairly short. He had to admit that she was looking good. He hoped that she didn't catch the eye of any of the other male counselors.after all this was the summer when he was finally willing to admit to his true feelings.  
  
Lizzie struggled with the car radio hoping to pick up a trace of britney spears or Michelle branch. But no luck. All she could find was blue grass and oldies. She turned off the radio in frustration and struck up a conversation with Gordo who was running his fingers through his messy mop top.  
  
"So Gordo did 'Randa fill you in about the schedule?"  
  
"Nope.care to?"  
  
"Sure. Well the first two weeks is training and then they'll assign us each a specific unit of the camp that we are going to work with."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Oh you know like one person will teach the horse session, one will teach swimming, one will teach nature"  
  
"Ooh I see."  
  
"Yeah. I hope I get to do something fun. Ugh and I hope I get to work with you guys. Two people to a unit though so either way one of us will be left out"  
  
Lizzie secretly hoped that she would get to work with Ethan. He would look so hot in his summer gear. She couldn't wait.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the trio arrived at their destination: oakbridge summer camp of northern California. It was quite rural. And Miranda was astounded to see that there weren't too many people there. Jackie was the camp owner and she gave them a little speech on rules and such. Miranda mostly stared at a shaggy blonde boy sitting in the front row. He looked like the surfer type. Nice tan, nice body, nice style, Miranda was definitely going to have to talk to this one. Sitting next to him was a girl with dark curly hair. Her hair was a mess. It was thrown into a ponytail and it had probably not been washed in a couple of days. Her nametag read Charlie and she was guessing that that was short for charlotte. Jackie informed them that they would be broken into groups for training. Luckily they were grouped according to the order in which they had signed up in so the three amigos were going to be together. They listened patiently for Jackie to announce the group with their names in it"  
  
"Group number four", her voice boomed, "Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie McGuire, David Gordon, Baxter Rawlings, Tyler Krebs, and Wyatt Zito. Why don't you guys gather over here in this corner."  
  
Miranda was delighted to see that "Baxter Rawlings" was the name of the cute shaggy blonde. Tyler or "ty" as she asked to be called, was a cute little brunette with blonde highlights and blue eyes. Then there was Wyatt Zito he had a headful of black Italian curls that stuck out from under his baseball cap. Definitely a cutie. Once they were all introduced they headed to their cabins. The three girls, Ty, Lizzie, and Miranda, were all in one cabin and the three boys, Gordo, Wyatt, and Bax, were all in another. They were assigned to the two cabins farthest in the woods and they grabbed their luggage and headed out.  
  
Lizzie was a little disappointed to find that Ethan, Kate, and Tudgeman were put in different groups and she was left with three complete strangers, but at least she still had Gordo and Miranda. Baxter and Wyatt the boys in the group were both darling and Tyler the other girl seemed super nice. When they all had their stuff set up in the cabin they scoped out there home for the next two weeks until they got their assignments. The two cabins were relatively close to each other and in-between them was a small fire pit and in front of that was the shore of the lake. They had their own private beach. Lizzie was thrilled! After she was done scoping she was about to return to her cabin get changed and invite Miranda to take a dip with her she saw Baxter trying to start a fire. He was rubbing two sticks together and Lizzie couldn't help but notice the way his muscular arms were beading with sweat as he worked. She shook her head to bring her focus from his "manly physique"  
  
"Oh hey umm do you need any help?"  
  
"Nah", Baxter replied with a grimace, "Jackie gave me some matches I was just trying to see if I could pull it off the Boy Scout way"  
  
They both chuckled  
  
"So umm I was gonna go for a swim do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. Why don't we invite everyone? It'll be a neat way to get to know eachother.I'm Bax, by the way.you're Lizzie right?"  
  
"Umm yeah." she couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Well ill tell ya what.ill go get Wyatt and David.."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie interrupted, "hahaha call him Gordo. Hell get mad if you call him David"  
  
"Oh sorry" Bax blushed and Lizzie wished that she wouldn't have had such a sudden outburst  
  
Thirty minutes later they were all laughing and splashing around in the water. Wyatt was running around dunking the girls. He was definitely the comedian of the group, and Gordo was talking about directing and movie making with Bax who was interested in acting. Miranda seemed to be flirting heavily with Wyatt by tugging on his curls. And Ty and Lizzie were having a conversation sitting on the floating dock. Gordo decided that out of all of the guys he liked Wyatt the best. He hadn't really talked to him, but he was quite charismatic, especially when it came to the ladies. He decided that he was going to take notes on Wy's behavior and try to get to know him better. He was enjoying talking with Bax about film making though. But he couldn't keep his eyes off Lizzie as she giggled and laughed with Tyler who was quite attractive as well.  
  
After about an hour or two of swimming the sun had set and the counselors headed to the beach to dry off? Lizzie had decided that Tyler was a very cool girl and that she could maybe help her land Baxter, Miranda had decided that Wyatt was much more attractive than Baxter, and Gordo was more in love with Lizzie than ever.  
  
More to come as soon as I can. This is my first fanfic EVER. Be kind. I suck at spelling, grammar and writing in general. 


	2. first day of training

Miranda winced as Lizzie rubbed the aloe gel on her arms and back. The first day of training had been a lot harder than she had originally anticipated. They mainly worked on team building skills and learning how to deal with children. Miranda had begun to take a liking to Ty and they worked together on a lot of the mini-projects with Gordo and Lizzie. Wyatt had been looking especially cute that day. Miranda thought that she was growing to like him more and more. The day had started off easily enough a nice breakfast of French toast and bacon and eggs. They were assigned to eat at tables in the mess hall according to group number so they all got to sit together. They also go to see Kate, tugeman, Ethan and Claire who had decided to sign up at the last minute. Kate gave them dirty looks and Tudgeman waved. Ethan said "yo Lizzie!" and Lizzie's eyes had instantly glazed over with that dreamy look. Miranda hated that look. It made her want to punch her best friend.  
  
Then the first activity of the day.the trusts fall. Kate had squealed that her hair would get messed up, and Miranda winced when Charlie went to do the trust fall because it was her job to catch her head, therefore touching her atrocious hair. When it was finally Miranda turn she walked up the ladder and fell backwards into the fellow counselors arms. She was delighted to see that Wyatt set her down quite gingerly and gave her that big goofy grin of his.  
  
Then came swimming. She caught Bax and Wyatt and even Gordo gazing at her and Lizzie in their matching bikinis. Lizzie's had a white background with Cherries and Miranda's had a black background with cherries all over it. They were given a test on their swimming abilities and she hadn't done too hot. It didn't really bother her though. She wasn't interested in being in charge of the swimming unit. They were going to be given their assignments at the end of this week and then they had the full other week of training to be educated in their specific field. After the swimming had come Nature. Miranda hated nature. They walked in the woods and she got a million bug bites and terrible sunburn.  
  
After that came the dancing part. Miranda loved dancing but she was no match for Kate and Claire and their cheerleading flexabilities. The steps were really complicated and she didn't think that she would be the best to counsel the children who were coming for dance camp. Lizzie had looked confused as well. Then was cooking. A mess. That's all Miranda had to say about that. She had screwed up her and Ty's cherry pie to an extensive amount. Not fun. Then came lunch. She was embarrassed to eat like such a pig in front of the boys but she was starving. She scarfed down three sloppy Joes in no time flat. The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. The only thing that Miranda had half enjoyed was the horseback riding. She wasn't too good at it but she wasn't bad at it either and that made her happy.  
  
The group returned to the mess hall tired, hungry and eager to devour their dinners. Jackie told them that they would be preparing a dinner of hotdogs at their own respective cabins over the fire pits that they had been provided with. Miranda was pisssed. The boys decided to be cute and fixed dinner for the girls while they took their naps. After dinner they shared their life stories. Some were sad and others were interersitng Miranda couldn't help but feel that hers had been quite boring. Wyatt was from a traditional Italian family and they grew up as a very large and close family. He was living with his brother at his ranch because he had decided last year that he "needed his freedom" Miranda was jealous. This kid could do whatever he wanted. Ty's story was quite sad. Her father had abandoned her when she was born and her mother was currently struggling with cancer. She was living with her aunt and had been sent to Camp Oakbridge to see if it would take her mind off things. Baxter's parents were musicians and ex-hippies he dreamed off being an actor. Miranda was privileged to have such a group of interesting people. She wondered if Kate was telling the story of her life. She almost laughed out loud and her describing how much money she had.  
  
It was about 9:00 now and the girls were putting aloe on eachother's burning backs. After they were done Lizzie announced that she was going on a walk with Gordo and Ty said that she wanted to catch some shuteye before the next day of training. Miranda walked outside and stood on the porch of the girls' cabin. It was dark out besides a lantern on the floating dock and one lit on the boys' porch. The girls had not lit theirs yet. Miranda made a mental note to do so before going to bed. They were pretty deep in the woods and if she got up to go to the bathroom with a limited amount of light it could be a scary ordeal. Baxter walked by and said he was heading to the shower. Miranda had taken one right after dinner and warned him about the lack of warm water.  
  
She was about to go to bed when Wyatt walked over.  
  
"So you wanna go for a swim panda," he said with that playful smile of his.  
  
"Umm it's like 9:00 Wy!"  
  
"Aww cmon it'll be fun"  
  
"Hmm sure why not!" she said and without saying another word she turned and ran inside to throw on her swimsuit.  
  
"NO PEAKING!" she yelled through the window at Wyatt.  
  
More to come! Had to leave a little suspense. Lol. Thanks to starcraze for the helpful comment. Please R&R to let me know if I should continue with this story. I'm new to fanfictions so BE KIND! 


	3. the kiss

"Ugh" Lizzie said rolling over on her cot. "COME ON LIZZIE!" Gordo yelled from outside. He had asked her to go on a walk about ten minutes ago. She didn't see what was so important. She had just finished the first day of training and was more tired than she had ever been before. For some reason a walk through the woods didn't sound too good right then, but it was Gordo, her best friend. She pulled herself up out of bed sprayed herself down with bug spray and grabbed a flashlight. It was 9:00 o'clock. Pretty late for a walk.  
  
"Hey Gordo" she said jumping down three of the steps on the porch.  
  
"Hey Liz" he said kicking at the stones as he walked  
  
"Pretty late for a walk don't you think?"  
  
"Well, umm this is kinda important." Lizzie could tell that he was nervous by the way he was running his fingers through his hair. She didn't like him acting like this. She was scared of what he was going to say  
  
"Gordo, are you alright? Is everything okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Actually no." he stalled. She could tell that he was having trouble thinking. He grabbed her hand. "What is he doing!" Lizzie thought. He pulled her into a clearing in the woods and sat down on a stump. He invited her to sit next to him.  
Gordo had no clue what he was doing. He was sitting on a dead tree in the middle of the woods with the love of his life. He had her palm in his and he was probably blushing like hell. Good thing that it was pretty dark. He didn't mean to drop all of this on her so soon. He just needed to get it off his chest. This seemed like as good a time as any.  
  
"Lizzie.I have loved you since the day that I laid eyes on you." The minute the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. They sounded so right but the look on her face told him that he had to be wrong. She bit her lip and then after a short while replied.  
  
"Well Gordo, I love you too. You're my best friend in the world. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"NO!" Gordo said. "I am IN LOVE with YOU Elizabeth McGuire! You're all that I think about and all that I care about. Every night I go to bed thinking of you and wake up with you still on my mind. I want nothing more than to be able to hold you and feel our hearts beating next to eachother. You were made for me. You're my soul mate and, and, and, and I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU!" he was shaking now. He had needed to say those words for so very long. He instantly felt lighter. A great burden had just been lifted off his back. Lizzie sat there confused. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip. That was too much for Gordo. He leaned in and closed his eyes.  
  
Lizzie lay in her bunk later that night pondering over the nights events. Gordo loved her. Gordo was in love with her. The only problem was that she didn't love him. How could she possibly tell him that she didn't feel the same without ruining their friendship? He had kissed her there. In the clearing. His tongue moving around sloppily in her mouth. She had not kissed him back, but she didn't push him away. She was too shocked. It had honestly repulsed her. It was like kissing her brother. These thoughts mingled around in Liz's head. She was so tired. It was 3:00 she was to be getting up in three more hours. She couldn't sleep. The events kept on playing out over and over again in her head. He had kissed her. Then he said "I love you Lizzie" kissed her on the forehead and left. Simple as that. He had left her there alone with her flashlight and some late night mosquitoes. She must've sat there for a good hour or two. When she returned Ty and Miranda were already asleep. She rolled over and pulled her sleeping bag closer. What was she going to do?  
  
David Gordon was tossing and turning in his bunk as well. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been. He had kissed her. And it wasn't even a peck! He had passionately kissed his best friend. He was concentrating too much on his own end of the kiss to know whether or not she had retaliated. He didn't know how she felt at all to tell the truth. After he had kissed her he ran. He just left her there. What a rotten creep he was. What was he going to do? He was trapped in this secluded place with her for three long months. But maybe she shared his feelings. Maybe she loved him in return. It had the potential to be a truly lovely summer as well. At somepoint that night he must've fallen asleep. And when his alarm went off in the morning the first thing he did was head over to the girls cabin..  
  
Miranda and Wyatt's little adventure will be the next thing added. So for now you guys have to deal with two cliff hangers. The Miranda/Wyatt thing will probably be up by tomorrow. PLEASE COMMENT to let me know if I should continue ( 


	4. the swim

Miranda had never thrown on a bathing suit so quickly in her life. It was still a little damp from earlier that morning when they had been taking the swimming test. This mixed with the cool air made her flesh break out in Goosebumps almost immediately. She took her hair out of its messy ponytail and let it fall sloppily around her face. She walked outside trying to look sexy by swinging her hips. She must not have been very good at it because Wyatt chuckled when he saw her.  
  
"Come on Miranda enough of that super model stuff" he said poking her in her side and causing her to giggle. They walked down to the edge of the dock and sat with their feet dangling in the water. The mist was rising of the water and the stars were shining above them. They both sat there for awhile in silence. Miranda kept thinking about how wonderful it would be to feel Wyatt's soft lips against hers. She had only known him for two days but she felt as if she had known him her entire life. The sound of a splash and a million droplets of water hitting her body brought her back to reality.  
  
"WYATT!" she yelled half laughing.  
  
"Come on Miranda the waters fine" he said while playfully splashing water up on her.  
  
"FINE!" she yelled as she stood up and did a cannon ball, landing inches away from his head.  
  
"Oh you wanna play like that!?" he teased as he picked her up and threw her back into the water. They continued splashing and dunking eachother for awhile. Wyatt told her the story of how he was the champion swimmer back in his hometown. Miranda had never been too good at swimming and told him so. Wyatt began talking about how much he disliked the training while floating on his back.  
  
"How did you do that?" Miranda inquired  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Float on your back"  
  
"You don't know how?" he asked amazed.  
  
"No." Miranda said laughing.  
  
"Here ill show you." He planted his feet firmly on the sandy bottom and told her to come closer. Once she was standing next to her he told her to completely relax. She tried to do so and let her mind float off to la la land. He put his hand on her back and raised it so that it was parallel to the water's surface.  
  
"Okay now don't kick and don't move your arms" she nodded in silent agreement. She loved his soft whispering voice when he was taking thins seriously and the touch of his hand on her back just added to her enjoyment.  
  
"Easy now." he whispered as he placed his other hand on her stomach to keep her level. She hoped that she wasn't still bloated from eating all of those sloppy joes and hot dogs. The noise of something splashing off in the distance startled Miranda and Wyatt causing her to sink and his hands to retract from her. She came up sputtering and with water in her nose."  
  
"Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" he said with concern  
  
"Its okay" Miranda said laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked while he brushed a stray hair out of her face and rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she was feeling better than fine.  
  
"Here" Wyatt said, "let me show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him so that his stomach was against her back. He reached his hand around her and tilted her chin up to the stars.  
  
"You see that star right there," he asked  
  
"Uhha" Miranda replied dreamily.  
  
"Well I'm sure you already know this but that's the North Star, and back in my town it's the only star you can see ever. Even on the clearest of nights.  
  
"That's odd"  
  
"Well I guess I live in a pretty big city, and with the pollution and all you cant really see the stars, but now that I'm here I got all the stars in the sky to look at... and the prettiest girl in California to hold in my arms" he said with an adorable smile.  
  
The combination of both the words and the smile made Miranda melt. He could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. She had never liked a guy this much before. EVER. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder softly and she turned her head to look him in the eye. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes. He put his fingers gently on her chin and pulled her face closer to his. They moved closer and closer. He looked so gorgeous. His wet hair was slicked back and since it was starting to dry his curls were beginning to become noticeable. She could smell his Winterfresh gum. It seemed that he was always chewing that blue gum. Miranda wanted to taste it in her mouth. Their lips were almost touching when the sound of a door opening made them both turn their heads. It was Ty coming out to get a drink of water. She looked as if she had just woken up judging by the sheet imprints on her face.  
  
"Hey guys" she called  
  
"Hey!" they called back. Wyatt had removed his arms from around her. Inter- counselor relationships were heavily forbidden and he couldn't trust anyone. He did hold her hand underwater though, where no one could see.  
  
"Hey Miranda would you mind helping me find the bathroom?" Ty inquired.  
  
As much as Miranda wanted to stay there in the warm water with Wyatt she knew just as well as he did that if Ty suspected anything and told on them that they would be in deep, deep trouble, so she said sure. She climbed up onto the dock and wrapped her fluffy pink towel around her. She told Wyatt goodbye and smiled and winked at him. He returned the favor. While Tyler went inside to grab a flashlight he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight panda" he said in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper, "we'll have to make up for this later" and with that removed his hands from around her waist and walked back to his cabin. Miranda watched him all the way to his porch and then yelled "goodnight Wy!" by then Tyler had returned with two flashlights. After Miranda returned from accompanying Tyler to the washroom she pulled on her pajamas and thought about how wonderful her night had been. She noticed that Lizzie was still not back from her walk. She hoped that nothing had happened to her but she wasn't too concerned she knew Gordo was with her and he would never let anything happen to her. She rolled over facing the window and imagined Wyatt's smile until her eyes finally drooped and sleep came over her.  
  
Kinda steamy at someparts eh? Too bad they didn't get that kiss. But don't worry something tells me that they will eventualy. WINK WINK thanks go out to : dancelvr336: thanks for the great review don't worry I don't think ill end up abandoning the story, therealxenocide: thanks for letting me know about the spacing. I fixed it up. Like-a-hurricane: thanks!!! Starcraze: ahh you are the best! You are one of the main people who keep this story going! Thanks guys! And keep the reviews coming.  
  
NEXT UP: gordo and lizzie have a talk . 


End file.
